1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of sun shades.
More particularly, this invention relates to inflatable sun shades.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns helium-filled shades for providing overhead protection to individuals engaged in outdoor activities such as hiking, tubing and picnicking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most sportsmen and outdoors enthusiasts are well acquainted with the dangers of prolonged exposure to intense heat and sunlight. In order to avoid these dangers, which include sunburn, sunstroke, dehydration and skin cancer, most individuals take certain precautions such as applying sun block, wearing broad-brimmed hats or visors, carrying umbrellas or parasols, or simply remaining under canopied areas.
Each of the above precautions has its drawbacks, however. Sun blocks, for instance, are only effective for limited periods of time and must be constantly reapplied. Hats and visors only protect a very small area around the wearer's head, and are often quite uncomfortable. Umbrellas and parasols must be held by hand, and are therefore unusable during activities which require the use of both hands. Stationary canopies are satisfactory for activities which take place within a confined area, but not for those which are carried out over large distances.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sunshade for protecting individuals during outdoor activities.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a sunshade which can easily be transported from place to place.
And another object of the invention is to provide a sunshade which can be carried by a single individual without requiring the use of the individual's hands.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of helium-filled sun shade.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a helium filled sun shade with cables which can be tied to an individual or his clothing.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a sun shade which can be tied to a water flotation device such as an inner tube.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a buoyant, stationary sun shade which can be secured to the ground to protect a relatively large surface area such as a group of picnic tables.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of a canopy which is completely self-supporting and does not require the use of poles or other rigid supports.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of a helium-filled sun shade, according to the foregoing, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and comparatively simple and easy to use.